1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to computer storage systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to a system and method for booting multiple servers using a single operating system image located on a solid state disk in a storage area network.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of solid state disk (SSD) systems allows organizations to obtain increased returns from their IT hardware investments. SSD systems allow centralized storage and retrieval of data and have many advantages over individual workstations or servers that use conventional storage systems, such as conventional rotating disks or tape drives. SSD systems can access data more quickly and process more read and write requests than conventional disk systems found on most server computers.
Furthermore, SSD systems are more reliable than disks and other comparable storage systems. This reduces downtime, resulting in performance benefits and cost savings. Moreover, SSD systems are well suited for use in a storage area network (SAN) based upon the SSD's performance capacities. This allows for consolidated management of data storage and can create a virtual, dynamic resource that can be used for specific tasks by separate business units, as needed. As a result, many businesses and other organizations and enterprises are incorporating SSD systems into their IT configurations.
Solid state disk systems typically comprise a temporary memory module, such as a random access memory (RAM); a battery supported power system; and a non-volatile (rotating disk) storage means. In the event of a power outage or other shutdown, data is automatically copied from the memory module to the storage means. When power is restored, the data is re-written from the storage means to the memory module upon start-up. Solid state disk systems may also comprise control devices that allow users to manually backup data from the memory module to the storage means. Solid state disk systems may also comprise communication controllers, such as Fibre Channel (FC) controllers or SCSI mechanisms, for managing data communication with external computing devices.
Solid state disk systems can also be used, when connected to a computer network, to store operating system images for a server, several servers, or a network of servers. When server boot-up is initiated, the server accesses the SSD, requesting the appropriate operating system image. The image is then used by the server for boot.
Booting servers from a SAN offers numerous advantages. The SAN allows the various operating system images to be stored centrally, allowing for efficient loading, monitoring, patching and updating of the operating system. Central storage of operating system images on the SAN also facilitates easier replacement or swapping of server hardware.
Despite these and other advantages, one limitation of booting server hardware through a SAN is that, currently, a separate operating system image must be stored for each server in the network. Each server must have access to its own assigned operating system image to avoid data corruption, information loss, operating system crashes and other problems. However, use of a separate operating system image for each server is wasteful and expensive, requiring greater use of memory and other system resources.
As a result, there is a great need in the art for a system and method for booting multiple servers from a storage area network using a single operating system image stored on the network.